


Spin The Bottle

by Ileana_N



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Secret Relationship, Tony Stark Bingo 2019, Truth or Dare, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ileana_N/pseuds/Ileana_N
Summary: Правда или действие – это превосходный способ или засмущать кого-то, или, возможно, помочь узнать правду.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Spin The Bottle

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Spin The Bottle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176337) by [MagicaDraconia16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicaDraconia16/pseuds/MagicaDraconia16). 



– ...вот, – четыре пары глаз подростков неотрывно следили за бутылкой, пока та лениво докручивала последние обороты. – Правда или… – Тут-то горлышко указало на кое-кого, кто даже не участвовал в их игре. – Черт!

– Знаешь, я абсолютно уверен, что эта фраза звучит не так, – сообщил им Тони Старк, глядя на них поверх солнечных очков. – Но, конечно, прошло уже много лет с того момента, как я играл… – он покачал головой, пока друзья просто пялились на него, и уселся рядом с ними на пол, вклиниваясь в их круг. – Ну, давайте тогда, – подбодрил он их, – загадайте мне желание.

– Хорошо, – Харли Кинер оглядел зал, где собрались и остальные из Мстителей. – Загадываю тебе… поцеловать Черную Вдову.

– Черную Вдову?! – Тони схватился за сердце, притворяясь, что до глубины души поражен такой жестокостью, и парень прыснул смехом. – Харли! Как ты мог так со мной так поступить? Я думал, что мы чуть ли не семья.

– Все по правилам игры, – возразил Харли, когда и другие захихикали.

Тони светло улыбнулся ему, протягивая руку, чтобы взъерошить его волосы, игнорируя попытки увернуться.

– Абсолютно уверен, что нет, – поделился он. – А если серьезно, ты пытаешься меня угробить? Выбери кого-нибудь другого.

Харли чуть наклонился к Тони, заново приаккурачивая волосы:

– Ладно, – уступил он. – Тогда загадываю тебе поцеловать вон того парня, – он указал на кого-то позади Тони.

Тот – как, впрочем, и остальные ребята – обернулись посмотреть, и единственные, кого можно было увидеть, – это Роджерс и кто-то еще, стоящий позади него в тени.

– Хочешь, чтоб я полез к Капитану Америке? – спросил Тони, снова повернувшись к Харли. – Ну уж нет, прости, дружище, но это невозможно.

Харли только закатил глаза и сердито ткнул пальцем снова.

– Нет, конечно, я не имел в виду капитана-балду, я говорил о том мужике за ним.

Тони снова обернулся глянуть, и на мгновение на его лице мелькнуло странное выражение, прежде чем он вернулся к нейтральному виду. Он пересекся взглядами с Харли и затем снова поднялся на ноги. 

– Да, хорошо, – согласился он. – Я пойду… и поцелую того парня.

Ребята наблюдали, как он подошел к Капитану и что-то сказал неизвестному, стоящему рядом. Тот мужчина что-то ответил, а потом Тони просто схватил его за куртку, притягивая к себе, чтоб соединиться в поцелуе. Тот мужчина слегка напрягся, и Капитан Америка уже приготовился к бою. Ребята задержали дыхание, полностью уверенные, что Тони сейчас отхватит по лицу. Но вместо этого тот неизвестный вдруг расслабился в объятиях и поднял единственную руку, чтобы обвить Тони за пояс, прижать к себе ближе, и неожиданно поцелуй стал откровенно жарким.

Прервали их только пару раздраженных вскриков и освистываний из разных сторон зала. Незнакомец вздрогнул, будто успел забыть, что они не одни. Тони бросил ребятам ухмылку через плечо, одернул свой пиджак и непринужденно направился прочь. Друг Капитана Америки провел его жадным взглядом, а затем сказал товарищу пару слов и последовал за Тони.

– Отличная работа, парень, – похлопал Харли по плечу Стив Роджерс, когда вечеринка уже подходила к концу.

Харли в ответ требовательно протянул руку. Стив вздохнул и начал шарить по своих карманах.

– Примешь долговую расписку?

Харли посмотрел на него, как на полного придурка.

– Ну и сколько Стиви поставил? – спросил тот самый парень с вечеринки.

– Пятьдесят, – Тони Старк чуть приподнялся на чужой груди под собой, чтоб ответить ему улыбкой. – Конечно, он сперва пытался впихнуть Харли аж два доллара, но тот ему напомнил, что есть такая маленькая вещь под названием инфляция.

Баки Барнс улыбнулся и провел пальцами по спине Тони.

– Как думаешь, Стиви когда-нибудь догадается, что мы сошлись не из-за его пари с Харли на то, что тот заставит нас поцеловаться?

Тони фыркнул и нагнулся, коротко целуя губы Баки.

– Он, скорее всего, поймет, когда мы будем отмечать год отношений, – заметил он.

– Уверен? – скептически переспросили его.

– Бак, наша годовщина уже завтра. Даже Стив не может быть настолько недогадливым!


End file.
